


Best friends just won't leave your side

by TheSaezz



Category: Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A scottish bestfriend, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek has a bestfriend, F/M, M/M, Momentaneamente Sospesa, Non-Graphic Violence, Off-screen Relationship(s), On Hiatus, Original Character(s), POV Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, random use of Gaelic words
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaezz/pseuds/TheSaezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek non era ancora chiaro il motivo per cui si trovavano lì.<br/>Sua madre aveva detto che accogliere i nuovi arrivati era il dovere di ogni buon vicino, e questo poteva vagamente capirlo.<br/>Ma i nuovi arrivati si erano trasferiti in una delle vie residenziali in città, loro invece abitavano nella riserva, circondati da alberi e animali selvatici e a venti minuti di distanza da quel luogo. Come potevano essere vicini?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Derek non era ancora chiaro il motivo per cui si trovavano lì.

Sua madre aveva detto che accogliere i nuovi arrivati era il dovere di ogni buon vicino, e questo poteva vagamente capirlo.

Ma i nuovi arrivati si erano trasferiti in una delle vie residenziali in città, loro invece abitavano nella riserva, circondati da alberi e animali selvatici e a venti minuti di distanza da quel luogo. Come potevano essere _vicini_?!

Peter e Laura condividevano la sua stessa incredulità, Cora invece era semplicemente contenta di andare in giro, infondo era solo una bambina piccola.

"E' assurdo. Noi non facciamo cose del genere."Borbottò seccato suo zio, seguendo comunque la sorella fuori dalla macchina.

Derek era d'accordo con lui, ma rimase in silenzio e scese diligentemente dal veicolo con la manina della sorella minore nella sua. Laura chiudeva la fila, masticando svogliata una gomma dall'odore pungente di menta.

Talia si limitò a scoccare al fratello un'occhiata severa e poi suonò il campanello della graziosa casa a due piani verniciata di azzurro pallido.

All'interno ci fu un rumore di scatoloni e oggetti che cadevano e una voce borbottò stizzita in una lingua che Derek non aveva mai sentito prima, poi la porta si aprì per rivelare un altissimo uomo con intensi occhi azzurri. Derek notò incuriosito che i folti capelli biondi erano tenuti a bada con alcune treccine e che ce n'era una addirittura nascosta nella barba.

Che uomo strano.

Peter inspirò rumorosamente e Talia sorrise divertita.

"Penso dovrai fare qualcosa per il tuo aspetto, Alexander. I capelli possono anche passare, ma con quella barba sembri più un pirata che uno scrittore."

Oh, quindi si conoscevano!

L'uomo buttò la testa all'indietro con una risata talmente fragorosa che Cora gli si strinse contro, frastrornata, e alcune persone che passavano per strada si voltarono a guardarli.

"Beh, infondo sono più il primo che l'altro. Ma seguirò il tuo consiglio, voglio passare inosservato."Disse con un sorriso, scostandosi dalla porta per farli entrare.

Sua madre scosse il capo, "Questo è assolutamente impossibile. Non passeresti inosservato neanche durante un tornado."

L'interno della casa era a dir poco spoglio, pieno solo di scatole di cartone di varie dimensioni. Talia fece cenno a Laura di poggiare la torta di mele che aveva tra le mani su una pila di scatole accanto al caminetto dipinto di bianco.

Sua sorella fece come ordinato, ma non appena ebbe poggiato il dolce sul ripiano urlò e fece un salto all'indietro, sul punto di ringhiare.

Talia e Peter le furono accanto in un attimo.

"Che succede?!"

Alexander ridacchiò e poggiò una mano sulla spalla della ragazza, facendola sobbalzare.

"Vedo che tua figlia ha trovato il nascondiglio della mia piccola _deargann_."

"Non mi ero accorta della sua presenza."Borbottò incredula Laura.

Derek, incuriosito da tutta quell'agitazione, si ficcò tra il fianco di sua madre e quello dell'uomo, ritrovandosi a fissare il volto scarno e imbronciato di un ragazzino.

Aveva probabilmente la sua età, cortissimi capelli biondi e cupi occhi azzurri. Portava gli orecchini, i vestiti che indossava erano di almeno una taglia più grande, e sedeva a gambe incrociate osservandoli tutti con aria stizzita.

Era davvero strano.

Sua madre gli si accucciò davanti con un sorriso conciliante.

"Tu sei la piccola Samantha, vero?"Domandò allungando una mano, probabilmente per scostarle dal viso una ciocca di capelli come faceva con Cora.

La bambina - una bambina! Pensava fosse un maschio... - alzò fulminea la propria mano per bloccare il gesto, visibilmente più infastidita.

Peter non si fece problemi a ringhiare, mentre lui e le sorelle trattenevano il fiato.

Alexander sospirò pesantemente, "Scusala tanto, Talia. E' poco che ha ripreso a socializzare."

Lei scosse il capo, sorpresa ma non turbata.

"Ha perfettamente ragione. Ho provato a toccarla senza il suo permesso, è stato un gesto davvero scortese da parte mia."

La ragazzina parve sorpresa da quella risposta e le lasciò il polso, una luce incuriosita negli occhi.

"Preferisco essere chiamata Sam."Borbottò dopo attimi di silenzio carico di tensione.

Gli adulti nella stanza si rilassarono visibilmente e sua madre annuì a quella correzione con un sorriso.

"Ti si addice molto."

Lei, Peter, Laura e Alexander si misero a parlottare per qualche tempo, mentre lui e Cora furono lasciati a mangiare la torta che avevano portato.

Sam non toccò la fetta che Alexander le aveva messo davanti, ma rimase ad osservarlo per tutto il tempo.

***

"Ma è troppo _strana_!"Protestò Laura non appena furono rientrati in casa.

Peter emise un verso d'assenso mentre attraversava il salotto per andare a buttarsi sulla sua poltrona preferita. Derek, che non aveva affatto seguito la conversazione tra la madre e la sorella maggiore, si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e a lasciar andare la mano di Cora, che corse immediatamente su per le scale per fare chissà cosa.

Talia alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non lo è affatto. E sono sicura che se la conosceste tutti meglio la trovereste adorabile."

"Adorabile?!"Trasecolò Laura, "E' talmente silenziosa che perfino un licantropo ha difficoltà a trovarla, guarda tutti come se li volesse spiaccicare come degli insetti e odia il contatto fisico. Come può essere _adorabile_ una bambina di dieci anni che si comporta così?! E' matta, ecco cos'è! Solo Peter potrebbe farci amicizia."

"Ehi!"

Talia fece improvvisamente brillare i suoi occhi di rosso ed emise un basso ringhio, facendo sobbalzare chiunque in casa, anche chi tentava di non prestare ascolto alla loro discussione.

Laura incassò il capo fra le spalle e Derek guaì per istinto.

"Si comporta così..."Sbottò severa con le zanne ancora visibili, "Perché le hanno ammazzato i genitori e il fratello minore davanti agli occhi poco meno di un anno fa. E' già tanto che abbia ricominciato a parlare e a _mangiare_."

"Cristo."Ansimò incredulo Peter.

"Il linguaggio, Peter."Lo riprese James, sbucando nel corridoio.

Si avvicinò alla moglie e alla figlia, posando una mano sulla spalla di quest'ultima, che sembrava tremendamente interessata alle proprie scarpe.

"Sono arrivati Alexander e sua nipote?"Domandò alla moglie.

Talia annuì poggiando le mani sulla nuca di Derek e su quella di Laura, per scusarsi della sfuriata.

"Non voglio obbligarvi, vorrei solo che provaste a diventarle amici."Mormorò dolcemente, muovendo i pollici in circoli.

A Derek non dispiaceva del tutto l'idea, Sam lo incuriosiva molto.

"E' molto sola?"Domandò aggrottando la fronte.

"Già, non lascia avvicinare nessun essere umano se non suo zio."

"E allora come facciamo a diventare suoi amici?"

Laura sbuffò, "Noi siamo licantropi, tonto."

Lui le fece la linguaccia.

***

I primi approcci con Sam furono difficili. Quando la invitava a giocare rifiutava senza neanche pensarci e se erano insieme in una stanza si limitava a stare in silenzio, lasciando cadere nel vuoto ogni tentativo di conversazione che lui o Laura iniziavano.

Ma Derek era ottimista, perché aveva visto come l'altra rifiutasse ogni minimo contatto con i bambini dei vicini e i loro genitori. Più di una volta aveva fatto correre via piangendo i loro coetanei.

Con loro, pur rimanendo distaccata, era meno aggressiva. Aveva anche iniziato ad accettare di essere toccata dalla mamma.

"Gli esseri umani non ti piacciono proprio?"Domandò sedendosi a gambe incrociate.

Talia si bloccò davanti al lavandino con un bicchiere in mano e Sam distolse lentamente l'attenzione dal piatto di spaghetti che aveva piluccato fino a quel momento.

"No."Rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia chiare.

"Ma noi non siamo umani... Beh, non tutti."

Laura si sporse dalla soglia della cucina, curiosa di vedere dove avrebbe portato quella conversazione, e i suoi genitori si scambiarono un'occhiata indecifrabile.

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Lo so, siete licantropi. Lo zio me lo ha detto."

Detto questo tornò a concentrarsi sulla pasta, impegnandosi ad avvolgerla intorno alla forchetta - se per mangiarla o solo per giocarci non era ancora sicuro.

"Quindi... Noi ti piacciamo?"Chiese Derek a bruciapelo.

La ragazzina fermò la forchetta a mezz'aria, ritrovandosi improvvisamente scrutata da innumerevoli paia d'occhi, perché il branco si era accalcato tutto in cucina per ascoltare. Laura si appostò dietro Derek, aggrappandosi allo schienale della sua sedia in attesa di risposta. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma il modo impertinente con cui Sam reagiva a qualsiasi sfida l'aveva conquistata immediatamente.

"Può darsi."Rispose con una scrollata di spalle, tornando a mangiare.

Tutti quanti si rilassarono visibilmente, perché quella risposta per loro valeva come un sì.

Derek sorrise a trentadue denti, "Quando abbiamo finito di mangiare ti faccio vedere il mio nascondiglio segreto."

Non era affatto segreto, perché in una famiglia formata quasi interamente da licantropi era impossibile nascondere qualcosa. Ma a Derek piaceva fingere che il suo lo fosse.

"Se proprio vuoi."

***

La porta della sua camera si aprì di colpo e Derek ebbe la bellezza di tre secondi prima che un uragano biondo si lanciasse sul suo letto urlando il suo nome.

"Saaaaaaam!"Si lagnò cercando di togliersela di dosso, "Non mi devi svegliare così, lo sai!"

La ragazzina si spostò quel poco che gli serviva per permettergli di scansarsi le coperte dal volto, poi lo graziò con un sorriso enorme.

Aveva i capelli leggermente più lunghi di due anni prima e il viso aveva ritrovato la pienezza infantile, ma i vestiti erano sempre di una taglia più larga e una nuova fila di orecchini si era aggiunta a quella già presente.

La gente continuava a scambiarla per un ragazzo, anche perché era piatta come una tavola, e il colmo era che come tale era anche piuttosto popolare tra le loro coetanee e le ragazze più grandi.

Continuava ad essere strana.

"Chi ti ha fatto entrare?"Le domandò sbadigliando.

Di certo non sua madre, che era andata con il resto degli adulti a preparare il luogo dove avrebbero passato il week-end.

"Laura."Rispose con un altro sorriso smagliante.

Da quando era a proprio agio con gli Hale, i sorrisi erano diventati sempre meno rari. Derek non lo dava a vedere, ma era davvero contento di questo.

"Io odio Laura."Borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto.

Non perché aveva fatto entrare l'amica - Sam era la benvenuta nella loro casa a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte -, ma perché non l'aveva avvertito, in modo che potesse evitare il suo odioso attacco mattutino.

Sam era una delle poche persone, insieme a suo zio, che riusciva a sorprendere un licantropo. Non sempre accadeva, ma i suoi successi erano abbastanza frequenti da essere irritanti, e non voleva neanche dirgli come ci riusciva.

Era sicuro che Laura avesse fatto apposta a farla entrare senza svegliarlo prima, perché sapeva quanto gli dessero fastidio quegli assalti.

Sam rise del suo broncio e saltò giù dal letto.

"Lavati quel brutto muso e vieni a fare colazione, su!"Esclamò correndo fuori dalla stanza.

Quando scese in cucina trovò Laura che lo guardava con espressione soddisfatta, mentre Cora, suo fratello minore Richard e i suoi cugini Valerie e Jake si accalcavano per parlare con Sam, interrompendosi l'un l'altra per raccontare le proprie versioni di uno stesso evento. Lei li ascoltava con un sorriso paziente in volto e quando lo scorse gli fece segno di sederglisi accanto.

Derek obbedì, non prima di aver mostrato dispettoso le zanne a Laura, e dopo un po' si accorse del borsone accostato al banco della colazione.

"Quello a che serve?"Domandò all'amica con il cucchiaio tra le labbra, indicando l'oggetto con un gesto del capo.

"Che schifo, Der!"Sbottò disgustata Laura.

"Non si parla a bocca piena!"Lo rimproverò Cora.

Le ignorò entrambe, concentrandosi sul sorriso enorme di Sam.

"Alexander e Talia hanno detto che posso unirmi a voi per la luna piena!"Gli annunciò orgogliosa.

"Davvero?"Domandò entusiasta, ricambiando il suo sorriso.

Era dall'anno scorso che tentavano di convincere sua madre a farla venire con loro, ma lei continuava a dire che era troppo presto. Derek aveva iniziato a temere di dover aspettare la maggiore età per poterlo fare.

Sam era un po' strana e spesso si alleava con Laura per fargli i dispetti, ma era l'amica che lo capiva di più e l'unica all'infuori della famiglia che conoscesse il suo segreto. Era la sua migliore amica ed era parte del branco, ci teneva tanto che potesse partecipare alla luna piena con loro.

"Proprio così! Tua madre ha detto che, siccome Jake e Valerie hanno imparato a controllare la trasformazione, non ci sono problemi se mi unisco a voi!"

"Questa sì che è una bella notizia!"Esclamò allegra Laura, arrivando alle loro spalle e allacciando un braccio attorno al collo di entrambi, "Così avrò qualcun'altro da torturare."

Derek emise un verso seccato mentre Sam scoppiò a ridere.

***

Quella luna piena si sentiva più energico che mai.

Corse insieme agli altri licantropi del branco alle calcagna della madre, splendida nella forma del lupo nero che solo un Alpha con la sua forza e la sua esperienza poteva assumere.

Gli umani li osservavano dal campo, seduti attorno al focolare, scambiandosi aneddoti divertenti sulla loro prima luna piena tra i licantropi.

Sam esaminava tutto con occhi scintillanti e James le sorrise affettuoso quando la vide sussultare eccitata al suono degli ululati.

"Puoi andare a correre con Derek e gli altri, se vuoi."Le disse facendole l'occhiolino.

La ragazzina non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si precipitò verso i componenti più giovani del branco, ridendo sguaiata quando Laura iniziò a rincorrerla mordendo giocosa l'aria nei suoi dintorni. Derek si unì alla sua allegria e insieme tentarono di sfuggire all'adolescente.

"Sembra nata per stare tra noi."Mormorò la zia Emma.

"Non sarebbe una cattiva idea offrirle il morso, quando sarà un po' più grande."Concordò Peter.

Talia balzò con grazia accanto al marito, tornando pian piano in forma umana.

"Non ne ha bisogno."Disse avvolgendosi attorno la coperta che James le porgeva, "Con l'aiuto di suo zio diventerà un Cavaliere formidabile, sarebbe inutile per lei diventare un licantropo."

I giovani lupi mannari si profusero in un ennesimo ululato di gruppo e gli adulti si voltarono sorpresi nella loro direzione quando udirono unirsi al coro una voce nuova.

Si armonizzava perfettamente con le altre, ma era decisamente umana.

"Beh, in fondo è un po' lupo anche adesso."


	2. Chapter 2

"La vuoi smettere di svegliarmi così?"Borbottò infilando la testa sotto il cuscino.  
Non le chiese chi l'aveva fatta entrare, perché l'anno prima erano andati insieme dal ferramenta per farle un duplicato delle chiavi di casa.  
La domanda venne accolta da una risata bassa ma decisamente femminile e quando uscì da sotto il cuscino si ritrovò la bocca piena di capelli biondi che, nonostante le arrivassero solo fino alle spalle, erano folti quanto quelli dello zio.  
Le file di orecchini adesso erano tre e gli abiti della taglia sbagliata avevano lasciato il posto a jeans e magliette meno larghi, ma sempre poco femminili.  
Quasi più nessuno la scambiava per un ragazzo, anche se era ancora piatta a suo parere, e alcuni loro coetanei avevano iniziato a notarla.  
Per lui rimaneva comunque la solita Sam, che non smetteva di saltare nel suo letto neanche dopo l'imbarazzante incidente di qualche mese prima.  
Ma adesso lui dormiva sempre a pancia in giù.  
Quando fu liberato dalla cortina di capelli la ragazza gli sorrise con fare mefistofelico e, prima ancora che potesse reagire, gli afferrò le orecchie.  
"Hai quattordici anni."Cantilenò tirandole quattordici volte.  
Poi gli scoccò un bacio in fronte e corse via.  
"Ti preferivo quando eri silenziosa e ostile!"Sbottò alla sua schiena in ritirata.  
La sua risata sguaiata gli disse che non gli credeva.  
***  
"Talia ha detto che non vuoi fare niente per oggi."Lo approcciò all'ora di pranzo, sedendosi davanti a lui a uno dei tavoli esterni della mensa.  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Sono solo quattordici anni, non è una data importante."Disse dopo aver bevuto rumorosamente dalla cannuccia.  
" _Duh_. E' una risposta stupida. I compleanni vanno festeggiati sempre."  
"Ne riparliamo quando sarai _tu_ a non volerli più festeggiare perché sono il segno del tempo che passa."Berciò riportando la cannuccia alle labbra.  
Sam gli strappò il bicchiere di mano prima che potesse tornare a far rumore e lo poggiò senza guardare sul vassoio di un povero studente di passaggio, che si allontanò con aria perplessa.  
"Non confondermi con Peter."Lo rimbeccò addentando la mela che gli aveva appena rubato dal vassoio.  
Derek scoppiò a ridere e fece per rinfacciarle qualcosa, quando la sua attenzione venne attirata da un maglione violetto che si districava tra i gruppi di studenti fermi a chiacchierare.  
Paige si mise a sedere a un tavolo vuoto e immediatamente tirò fuori un lettore CD e un libro, evidente segno per il mondo che voleva essere lasciata in pace.  
"E' la violoncellista che hai fatto irritare l'altro giorno, vero?"S'informò Sam, che aveva seguito il suo sguardo.  
Lui sobbalzò e si voltò a fulminare con lo sguardo l'espressione saccente dell'amica, ma non negò nulla.  
Sarebbe stato inutile. Sam non era un licantropo, ma sapeva sempre qando lui mentiva.  
"Dovresti invitarla, per rompere il ghiaccio."  
"... A cosa?"Domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Lei lo guardò come se fosse stupido, "Alla tua festa, ovviamente. E' un modo carino per conoscersi meglio."  
"Ti ho già detto che non darò una festa."Sbottò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Era davvero cocciuta come un mulo.  
"Oh, sì che lo farai."  
Aprì la bocca per protestare con veemenza, ma dei suoi compagni di basket gli si avvicinarono allegri e uno di loro gli battè qualche pacca sulla schiena.  
"Ehi, amico! Allora è tutto ok, vero? Ci vediamo alle otto a casa tua!"  
"Non vediamo l'ora!"  
Derek assistette incredulo alla conversazione che si stava tenendo attorno a lui e che riguardava la sua festa, poi, quando i suoi compagni si furono allontanati, rivolse un broncio all'espressione soddisfatta di Sam.  
"Smettila d'imbronciarti, Der. Ti verrano le rughe a vent'anni."  
"Ti odio."  
Lei gli sorrise, per nulla turbata, poi mosse il capo in direzione del tavolo di Paige con aria eloquente.  
"Smettila di fare il coniglio, Wolverine. Vai da lei e invitala alla festa, il peggio che può capitare è che ti dica di no. Hai quattordici anni, non sarà la fine del mondo."  
Detto questo gli diede un buffetto sulla fronte e si alzò dal tavolo, avviandosi a passo svelto all'interno della scuola - se non ricordava male, gli aveva detto di avere un test di storia subito dopo pranzo.  
Derek si ritrovò a fissare per un po' la mela mangiucchiata che gli aveva lasciato, poi sbuffò e si alzò in piedi.  
In fondo aveva ragione Sam, pensò dirigendosi da Paige, aveva quattordici anni e il mondo da conquistare.  
***  
"Ti ha detto sì."Constatò soddisfatta dopo avergli aperto la porta da neanche due secondi.  
Derek non si chiese nemmeno come facesse ad averlo capito.  
"Chi? Che cosa?"Domandò immediatamente curiosa Laura, spingendo dietro di lui per entrare in casa.  
"La ragazza che gli piace. A quanto pare verrà alla festa."Rispose senza alcun problema Sam.  
Derek emise un verso lamentoso, ma non se la prese troppo perché aveva spifferato la cosa. Viveva in una casa piena di licantropi, niente era sacro.  
"Te ne sei andata da sola."L'accusò comunque imbronciato.  
Era da quando andavano alle medie che tornavano a casa, che fosse la sua o quella dell'amica era uguale, insieme e oggi lo aveva lasciato da solo in macchina con Laura. Da solo! Con _Laura!_  
Lei gli sorrise, per nulla dispiaciuta.  
"Volevo aiutare Talia con gli ultimi preparativi per la festa."  
Provò a sbirciare dalle porte a vetri che davano sul salotto, perché vedeva le sagome di qualche palloncino, ma Cora e Richard vi si pararono di fronte con aria risoluta.  
"Potrei spostarvi di peso. Entrambi."Li minacciò con un sorriso divertito.  
"Potresti ma non lo farai."Arrivò perentoria la voce di sua madre dalla cucina, "Andrai invece a posare lo zaino in camera e a darti una rinfrescata."  
Sbuffò seccato, perché era davvero curioso, ma eseguì gli ordini della madre.  
Mentre setacciava l'armadio in cerca di una maglia adatta da mettersi - perché _Paige_ sarebbe venuta alla sua festa e questo lo mandava un po' in panico -, lo sguardo gli cadde su un angolo della stanza, dove era nascosto un pacchetto foderato di carta blu scuro con un fiocco arancione fluorescente in cima.  
Era ovviamente il regalo di Sam, nessun'altro che conosceva abbinava quelle due sfumature insieme, e venne preso dalla curiosità. Ma prima che potesse allungare una mano e afferrarlo, un suo orecchio venne stretto in una morsa ferrea.  
"Non provarci neanche. Lo aprirai con gli altri durante la festa."Berciò acida l'amica, "Si può sapere perché ci stai mettendo un'eternità a vestirti?"  
Derek aspettò che gli liberasse l'orecchio, poi incrociò le braccia al petto con uno sbuffo.  
"Non so cosa mettermi."Borbottò imbronciato.  
Sam inarcò un sopracciglio chiaro, vizio che aveva ripreso da sua madre, poi emise uno sospiro esasperato e marciò verso l'armadio.  
Non lo sorprese affatto l'assenza di esitazione con cui afferrò una maglia verde oliva.  
"Mettiti questa."Ordinò sbattendogliela sotto il naso, "Fa risaltare i tuoi occhi."  
"E tu lo sai perché...?"Questionò dubbioso, perché Sam e la moda sembravano due mondi ai punti opposti dell'universo.  
"Perché Laura, che ha i tuoi stessi occhi, quando vuole far colpo su qualcuno indossa questo colore."Lo informò con aria saccente, girando i tacchi e uscendo dalla stanza.  
Alle volte Derek odiava ammettere che avesse ragione.  
***  
La festa stava andando benissimo e Derek si sentiva su di giri, pur non avendo toccato un goccio di alchol - e anche in quel caso, la sua natura gli impediva di ubriacarsi.  
Ma non ne aveva bisogno, perché Paige stava parlando con lui.  
All'inizio era stato piuttosto imbarazzante, perché in fondo non si conoscevano affatto, ma col passare del tempo - e anche grazie a qualche frase buttata ad arte da Sam mentre passava loro accanto, doveva ammetterlo - la conversazione era diventata sempre più scorrevole e stavano scoprendo di avere molto in comune.  
Quando la serata giunse al termine Paige fu una degli ultimi ad andarsene, visibilmente restia a troncare la loro chiacchierata, e lo salutò con un sottile pacchetto regalo e un sorriso timido ma incoraggiante.  
Derek rimase davanti alla porta con un'espressione idiota fino a quando Laura non perse la pazienza e lo riportò in casa per la collottola, obbligandolo ad aiutare con le pulizie nonostante fosse il festeggiato.  
Portò il regalo di Paige in camera assieme a quello di Sam, entrambi ancora incartati, e si sedette sul letto scioccamente agitato.  
"Dio mio, smettila di agitarti e apri quel pacchetto!"Sbottò spazientita l'amica, rimasta per il loro tradizionale pigiama party post compleanno.  
Nessuno inarcava un sopracciglio per il fatto che dormissero insieme - tranne Peter, perché Peter era un rompiscatole sempre e comunque. - perché entrambi si consideravano più fratelli che amici. Derek vedeva Sam un po' come Laura, anche se l'amica era meno oca e più maschiaccio.  
"Apro prima il tuo."Protestò lui per pura testardaggine.  
Lei scrollò le spalle e si sedette a gambe incrociate ai piedi del letto, poggiando il mento sul materasso.  
Derek prese il pacchetto blu e arancione e iniziò a scuoterlo giusto per farla infuriare, meritandosi un cuscino in faccia. Rise di gusto all'espressione scocciata dell'altra e finalmente si decise a scartare l'involucro, usando gli artigli.  
"Esaltato."Borbottò Sam.  
Il pacchetto era in realtà un libro rilegato, per la precisione un bel tomo di pelle rosso scuro con il titolo stampato a lettere oro.  
"Coriolano."Lesse compiaciuto.  
Sam annuì con un sorrisino, "Ovviamente è l'edizione critica di Norton, così puoi iniziare una vera e propria collezione."  
Derek emise un verso di assenso sorridendole grato. L'anno prima la madre gli aveva donato La tempesta, della stessa edizione, perché aveva mostrato uno spiccato interesse per Shakespeare e ne era rimasto talmente entusiasta che aveva deciso di iniziare a collezionare tutte le opere in quella versione. Sam era una delle poche persone a saperlo.  
"Grazie."Mormorò chinandosi quel che bastava per posarle un bacio sulla fronte.  
Lei gli diede un buffetto sul naso.  
"Su, adesso apri quello di Paige. Speriamo non siano dei buoni per il centro commerciale."  
La guardò male a quel suggerimento.  
"Ehi, per la forma e lo spessore potrebbe benissimo essere!"Si giustificò alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
Derek borbottò sottovoce e scartò il pacchettino quasi di malavoglia, perché l'amica gli aveva messo la pulce nell'orecchio.  
L'aveva invitata alla festa soltanto quella mattina, di sicuro non aveva potuto prendergli niente di troppo significativo...  
Quando finalmente ebbe rimosso tutta la carta si ritrovò davanti la superficie lucida e trasparente di una custodia per CD, di quelli che si compravano vuoti al supermercato, col suo nome scritto sopra con un pennarello nero.  
"E'..."  
"OHOH!"Saltò su Sam, additando l'oggetto con un'espressione quasi maniacale, "Ti ha fatto un _CD personalizzato_!"  
"Perché hai quello sguardo da pazza?"Domandò preoccupato, stringendo protettivamente il CD al petto.  
"Ma non capisci?!"Sbottò guardandolo come se fosse un idiota, "Questo è il chiaro segno che le interessi, e anche parecchio!"  
"Ma è solo un CD..."Mormorò perplesso ma speranzoso.  
Possibile che Paige fosse interessata a lui? Ci aveva pensato, ma realtà e sogno erano due cose diverse...  
" _Duh_."Esclamò l'amica alzando le braccia al cielo, "Lo sanno tutti che alla nostra età fare un CD per qualcuno è sinonimo di fargli la corte."  
La porta si spalancò di colpo, mostrando l'espressione saccente di Laura.  
"Sam ha perfettamente ragione, fratellino. Quella Paige ha proprio un debole per te, Dio solo sa come mai."  
Derek ringhiò e le tirò addosso un cuscino, che finì invece contro la porta nuovamente chiusa mentre sua sorella scendeva le scale con una risata diabolica.  
Ma lui non rimase imbronciato troppo a lungo, perché l'idea di piacere a Paige aveva già messo radici nella sua testa, scatenandogli un'improvvisa euforia.  
"Le piaccio..."Si disse con espressione intontita.  
"Sì, Wolvy, le piaci. E se non ti comporti da idiota e le fai una corte decente, entro la fine della settimana potresti _perfino_ ritrovarti con una ragazza."Lo rimbeccò affettuosa Sam, sedendosi accanto a lui e dandogli una leggera spallata.  
"Basta che non ritorni in casa ogni giorno mormorando poesie d'amore da recitarle."Esclamò a voce alta Peter mentre passava davanti alla sua camera.  
"Taci Peter!"Urlarono insieme sia lui che Sam.  
Si guardarono negli occhi un attimo, poi scoppiarono a ridere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio i tre Kudos e chiunque abbia avuto il coraggio di leggere il primo capitolo ahahah. Cercherò di aggiornare la storia settimanalmente, almeno fino a quando ho capitoli pronti ahhaha


	3. Chapter 3

Osservò perplesso il bimbetto che gli venne ad aprire la porta e si chiese chi fosse, perché non l'aveva mai visto prima in giro per la città.  
O meglio, forse lo aveva già incontrato, ma la maschera di Batman che indossava e che era ovviamente più grande del suo viso gli impediva di riconoscerlo.  
"Tu chi sei?"Si ritrovò a domandargli, chiedendosi perché si trovasse in casa di Sam.  
"Sono Batman."Rispose lui come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Beh, effettivamente per lui doveva aver senso.  
Derek si grattò il capo, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Provò a fare un passo in casa, ma il bambino gli si parò davanti, e quando si spostò dall'altro lato lui fece lo stesso, impedendogli di entrare.  
Chi cavolo era quel marmocchio?! Non poteva essere un parente di Sam, perché l'unico ancora in vita era Alexander.  
"E' tutto a posto, _gille_. Derek è mio amico, la tua identità è al sicuro con lui."Disse divertita l'amica, sbucando nell'ingresso.  
Il bambino lo fissò per attimi interminabili, poi annuì deciso e si tolse la maschera. Derek si ritrovò a fissare un visetto tondo costellato di nei che gli sorrideva allegro e che gli sembrava conosciuto.  
"Stiles, questo è il mio migliore amico Derek. Der, lui è Stiles, il figlio del vice sceriffo Stilinski."  
Lui non aveva mai incontrato il vice sceriffo, ma ricordava bene che sua madre e la signora Stilinski si erano conosciute qualche anno prima e che erano piuttosto amiche.  
Il bambino, che non doveva avere più di sette o otto anni, gli fece un sorriso ancora più grande del precedente e poi corse via, probabilmente diretto in salotto.  
Derek si voltò verso Sam, " _Stiles_ Stilinski?"  
"E' un soprannome, ovviamente. E gliel'ho dato io. Ha un nome polacco così complicato che ho preferito arrendermi, piuttosto che continuare a martoriarlo con la mia pessima pronuncia."Borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Quindi è lui il bambino a cui fai da babysitter ogni tanto."Commentò lui, riuscendo finalmente a entrare in casa.  
L'amica annuì e insieme si diressero in cucina, gettando solo una vaga occhiata a Stiles che sedeva in salotto con in grembo un libro più grande di lui.  
"E' un bambino davvero intelligente. Il segreto per farlo stare tranquillo è farlo giocare fino allo sfinimento per un paio d'ore e poi dargli un libro interessante da leggere. Gli è stato prescritto l'Adderall, quindi ogni tanto ci mettiamo a camminare su e giù per la casa e ci scambiamo informazioni su qualsiasi cosa."Lo informò mentre ispezionava ogni scaffale in cerca di qualcosa da sgranocchiare.  
Derek non aveva bisogno di vederla in faccia per comprendere che Stiles le piaceva molto, bastava il suo tono affettuoso.  
Dopo aver mangiucchiato qualche biscotto tirarono fuori i libri e si misero a studiare in tutta tranquillità, poi Stiles annunciò ad alta voce che andava in bagno e la fronte di Sam iniziò a corrugarsi quando non lo sentirono scendere dopo più di dieci minuti.  
"Riesci a sentire dov'è?"  
Lui annuì e inclinò il capo da un lato, "Penso sia nella camera di Alexander."  
L'amica lo guardò completamente immobile per qualche istante, poi saltò in piedi come una molla.  
"La spada!"Esclamò precipitandosi su per le scale e lasciandolo lì come un pesce lesso.  
Ci furono alcuni attimi di trambusto al piano di sopra, poi la ragazza scese con il bambino buttato oltre una spalla come un sacco di patate.  
"Ma io volevo solo toccarla!"Si lagnò con un broncio quando venne posato sul divano.  
"Mi spiace _gille_ , ma quella appartiene ad Alexander e nessuno può toccarla."  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi, incredibilmente curioso, "Neanche tu?"  
"Neanche io."Assentì Sam con un cenno deciso del capo.  
Derek ricordava piuttosto bene i vari tentativi che l'amica aveva fatto per usare almeno una volta l'arma, quando avevano dodici anni. Alexander era un tipo piuttosto permissivo, ma il divieto di avvicinarsi alla sua spada era assoluto anche per la nipote, che invece impazziva per il desiderio di provarla.  
Ma l'arma di un Cavaliere era un oggetto molto personale, e spesso era fatta in modo che solo il proprietario potesse usarla. Sam era pian piano uscita dall'ossessione per la spada dello zio, anche perché, come gli aveva confidato qualche luna piena prima, per i suoi sedici anni ne avrebbe ricevuta una tutta sua, adatta a lei.  
Il licantropo comunque capiva anche l'ammirazione del bambino, perché anche lui trovava quella spada a due mani davvero magnifica.  
Sam ridacchiò sotto i baffi alla vista del broncio deluso del bambino e gli si accucciò davanti con un sorriso complice.  
"Facciamo così. Se d'ora in poi ti comporterai perfettamente, prometto di aiutarti a trovare una spada tutta tua. Che ne dici?"  
Stiles ci pensò su per qualche tempo, poi annuì entusiasta. Derek sperò solo che non si concludesse tutto in un disastro.  
***  
"Stiamo guardando Batman."Gli annunciò Sam aprendogli la porta, a mo' di saluto.  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e la seguì in salotto, dove Alexander lo salutò con un cenno della mano dalla sua poltrona e Stiles mugugnò un 'ciao' distratto, i grandi occhi marroni fissi sulla televisione che mostrava una panoramica di Gotham.  
Negli ultimi tempi il bambino passava parecchio tempo a casa dell'amica e gli sembrava strano. Da quel che ricordava, la signora Stilinski lavorava part-time proprio per stare col figlio e chiedeva a Sam di fargli da baby-sitter solo per le emergenze o per quando lei e il marito volevano passare una serata da soli.  
Con una scrollata di spalle si disse che non era nulla di importante e che lui non c'entrava nulla. La presenza di Stiles infondo non lo disturbava, anzi, lo trovava piuttosto divertente.  
Quindi si sedette senza problemi accanto al bambino e seguì distrattamente il film - a lui non piaceva granché Batman, sinceramente preferiva Superman -, ripensando al bel pomeriggio che aveva passato con Paige.  
***  
L'espressione colpevole con cui gli si rivolse Sam non appena furono fuori dall'aula di chimica lo colse di sorpresa.  
"Che succede?"  
"Domani non posso venire con voi alla radura."Gli disse mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, "Claudia ha una specie di emergenza e mi ha chiesto di tenere Stiles."  
Derek, che si era aspettato chissà quale catastrofe, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
"E' tutto ok, non ti preoccupare. In realtà neanche io ci andrò."La rassicurò con una strizzata alla spalla.  
Sua madre non sarebbe stata contenta dell'assenza di due dei suoi cuccioli durante la luna piena, ma aveva già dato a lui il permesso e di sicuro non se la sarebbe presa con la ragazza.  
Sam si rilassò visibilmente.  
"Hai un appuntamento con Paige?"Domandò facendo una strana mossa con le sopracciglia.  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, sentendosi scaldare le orecchie, "Sì."  
"E tua madre ti lascia andare? Con la luna piena?"Gli chiese a bassa voce, un po' sorpresa.  
"Ho promesso di non fare nulla di stupido..."Borbottò continuando a guardarsi i piedi.  
"E?"  
"... e Peter sarà nei dintorni."Ammise imbronciandosi.  
L'amica scoppiò in una risata così rumorosa che un paio di studenti in corridoio si fermarono a guardarla.  
"Accidenti, Der. Sarebbe meglio presentarsi all'appuntamento con un enorme brufolo in fronte!"  
Continuò a ridere anche quando lui le diede una spinta e insieme si diressero all'aula di letteratura.  
***  
L'appuntamento era andato alla perfezione... Almeno fino a metà serata, quando dei cacciatori erano sbucati dal nulla e lui era stato costretto a mandare via Paige senza una spiegazione plausibile.  
Poi lo avevano inseguito per la foresta e se non fosse stato per il tempestivo intervento di Alexander e Peter sarebbe stato catturato da quegli psicopatici.  
A peggiorare la situazione, sua madre aveva proibito ogni uscita notturna fino a quando non si fossero calmate le acque. A quanto pareva tra qualche tempo ci sarebbe stato una specie di raduno di Alpha in città ed era per questo che erano comparsi così tanti cacciatori.  
E lui era stato così sfigato da scegliere la vecchia distilleria come luogo dell'appuntamento, perché aveva voluto creare un'atmosfera un po' misteriosa, senza sapere che era anche il ritrovo scelto da sua madre per il raduno.  
Che schifo.  
"Derek."Lo chiamò la madre dalla cucina.  
Si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia della porta, già pronto per uscire,"Sì?"  
"Alla fine della scuola Laura andrà a prendere anche Stiles e mangerà qui con noi, ok?"  
Derek aggrottò la fronte, decisamente confuso, ma annuì e si diresse alla macchina della sorella.  
Aveva avuto una nottataccia e voleva solo sfogarsi un po' con Sam, ma Stiles non gli aveva fatto nulla di male e la sua presenza non gli dava fastidio.  
"Alexander mi ha detto cos'è successo stanotte. Stai bene?"Gli domandò l'amica non appena si fu seduto accanto a lei nell'aula di chimica.  
Grugnì un assenso, poi s'imbronciò, "Ho dovuto mandare via Paige in modo brusco e adesso è arrabbiata con me. Ho provato a parlarle quando sono arrivato ma ha fatto finta di non vedermi."  
Gli strizzò per un attimo la mano, poi gli diede una spallata amichevole.  
"Continua a provarci. Le piaci troppo perché ti molli per una cosa simile."  
L'incoraggiamento dell'amica servì a dargli la spinta per cercare di parlare con Paige, ma lei sembrava proprio non volerne sapere. Durante le classi che condividevano lo ignorava e se lo vedeva in corridoio cambiava strada.  
Per pranzo aveva l'umore sotto le scarpe.  
"Sai, sarebbe tutto più facile se sapesse di noi."Disse Peter sedendosi al suo tavolo.  
Derek, che era concentrato ad osservare Paige chiacchierare con alcuni amici della classe di musica, sobbalzò visibilmente e quasi si strozzò con la soda che stava bevendo.  
"Che ci fai qui?! Hai finito il liceo da un pezzo."Borbottò asciugando il disastro che aveva fatto.  
Lo zio lo ignorò e si sedette in modo da poter osservare anche lui la ragazza.  
"Mi sembra un tipo intelligente, sono sicuro che lo capirebbe con il minimo aiuto. Bisogna vedere, però, come reagirebbe. Sarebbe un problema se si spaventasse."Riprese con tono tranquillo, come se stesse parlando del tempo.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, "Non ho intenzione di dirle un bel niente. Specialmente con tutti questi cacciatori in giro."  
Peter continuò come se non l'avesse sentito, con voce sempre più suadente, "E' probabile che si spaventi... Ma sono sicuro che le sarebbe più facile accettare il tutto se diventasse una di noi. Pensaci, sarebbe più forte, più veloce, potrebbe difendersi da chiunque e non si ammalerebbe mai. Non ti sembra un'ottima idea?"  
Derek lo guardò a bocca aperta, incapace di pensare a qualcosa con cui replicare. All'improvviso un vassoio sbattè con forza sul tavolo e Sam piantò le mani sulla superficie lignea, sporgendosi con aria bellicosa verso Peter.  
"Se uno dei professori ti vede potrebbe chiamare la polizia, denunciando la presenza di un sospetto pedofilo. Faresti meglio a tornare a casa."Ringhiò guardandolo truce.  
Suo zio sbuffò seccato, ma alzò le mani in segno di resa e così com'era arrivato se ne andò, lasciando dietro di sè un'atmosfera pesante.  
"Che cavolo ti ha detto?"  
Lui scrollò le spalle, "Niente."  
"Niente un bel corno."Sbottò l'amica mettendosi a sedere, "Hai un'espressione sconvolta."  
Derek sospirò e portò una mano a massaggiare le tempie.  
"Non è niente, davvero. Solo una delle solite cavolate alla Peter."Mormorò guardando di sottecchi verso il tavolo di Paige.  
Per un attimo i loro sguardi s'incrociarono, ma la ragazza fu lesta a voltare il viso dall'altra parte.  
Sam, che aveva seguito l'azione, gli diede un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.  
"Dalle un po' di tempo e continua a scusarti, vedrai che tornerete a posto."  
Borbottò incomprensibilmente, tuffandosi negli spaghetti.  
Fu solo quando vide il viso contornato di riccioli di Stiles appiccicato al vetro posteriore dell'auto di Laura, che Derek si ricordò di lui.  
"Come mai Stiles è con noi? Voglio dire, non mi da fastidio... Ma è strano."  
"Claudia oggi ha una visita medica e non sa quanto ci vorrà."Rispose Sam, corrugando la fronte, "Però è vero, ultimamente passa più tempo con me che con i suoi."  
"Dici che hanno problemi di coppia?"Domandò vagamente curioso.  
Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, la signora Stilinski era davvero simpatica e suo marito sembrava un tipo apposto.  
Ma l'amica scosse il capo, "No. Cioè, non sono un'esperta, ma mi sembrano felici. Però Claudia ultimamente appare molto stanca..."  
Smisero di parlarne entrando in macchina e vennero accolti dall'enorme sorriso del bambino.  
"Anche io un giorno studierò qui, vero?"Domandò loro a mo' di saluto.  
Laura ridacchiò, "Non è stato zitto un attimo."  
Arrivati a casa Stiles li abbandonò quasi subito, lasciandoli a studiare per giocare con Cora, Richard e Jake sotto lo sguardo attento di Mark, il marito umano della zia Emma. Peter non si fece vedere a cena, con suo grande sollievo, e dopo aver aiutato a sparecchiare, tutti i giovani del branco più Stiles si ritrovarono in salotto a vedere un film.  
Il vice sceriffo si presentò verso le dieci di sera per riappropriarsi del figlio e si fermò qualche minuto a parlare con Talia.  
Laura si sedette tra il fratello e Sam con aria perplessa, "Sembrava un po' giù di morale."  
***  
Da quel giorno Stiles divenne una presenza fissa nella loro routine. Ormai Derek considerava una rarità non vedere il suo visetto rotondo fare capolino dal finestrino posteriore dell'auto di Laura.  
All'inizio non gli era sembrato poi così strano e lo aveva fatto passare in secondo piano, perché lui e Paige avevano fatto pace e andavano alla grande, ma poi si accorse che il bambino non era più allegro e iperattivo come prima e che spesso si presentava da loro con delle occhiaie.  
Inoltre sua madre assumeva un'espressione addolorata ogni volta che pensava di osservarlo senza essere vista.  
Era intento a memorizzare delle formule di chimica, quando il campanello suonò, facendo sobbalzare sia lui che Sam.  
Alexander andò ad aprire e subito dopo sentirono la voce di Stiles, che fino a qualche minuto prima stava sonnecchiando sul divano, salutare allegra sua madre.  
Claudia parlò per un po' con Alexander, poi entrò in cucina, probabilmente per recuperare lo zainetto del figlio, e Derek riuscì chissà per quale miracolo a non mostrarsi troppo sorpreso quando rivolse loro un saluto.  
La signora Stilinski era quasi irriconoscibile : aveva perso parecchio peso, era pallida come un cencio e sotto gli occhi appannati svettavano delle vistose occhiaie violacee.  
Al suo olfatto sviluppato arrivò uno strano odore acre, che gli era capitato di sentire solo un'altra volta, quando era andato dal veterinario insieme a sua madre e avevano incontrato un cane gravemente malato.  
Aspettò che la donna se ne andasse, prima di voltarsi sconvolto verso Sam.  
L'amica teneva lo sguardo basso sulle proprie mani intrecciate, "E' gravemente malata, vero?"  
Si ritrovò ad annuire mestamente, sentendosi in colpa anche se non aveva niente a che fare con quella situazione.  
"Penso proprio di sì..."  
Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio, poi Derek si arrischiò a proporre una soluzione.  
"Mia madre potrebbe..."  
"Lo ha già fatto."Lo interruppe Alexander entrando nella stanza, "Claudia ha rifiutato."  
Allora Derek abbassò gli occhi e serrò la mascella, allungando le mani per stringere quelle di Sam.  
***  
Dopo quel pomeriggio sembrò tutto andare a rotoli.  
La madre di Stiles peggiorò di colpo e fu ricoverata d'urgenza in ospedale, i cacciatori irruppero durante un incontro degli Alpha e uccisero il secondo in comando di uno di loro, costringendo sua madre a fare i salti mortali per non far scoppiare un conflitto.  
Stiles dormiva spesso a casa di Sam o a casa sua, e Derek si svegliava più volte nella notte sentendolo singhiozzare.  
L'unica cosa bella che rimaneva era la sua relazione con Paige, ma ogni tanto gli tornavano in mente le parole di Peter e gettavano un’ombra sul loro rapporto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gille = bambino  
> E' mezzanotte, quindi è tecnicamente venerdì, e io non ho nulla da fare. Eddunque sorbitevi il nuovo capitolo ahahah  
> Come al solito, ringrazio chi legge e i nuovi kudos. Sentitevi liberi di lasciare un commentino, neh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oggi ci sono delle note iniziali per avvertire che in questo capitolo ci sono delle divergenze considerevoli col canon. Soprattutto per quanto riguarda Paige.

Improvvisamente, Stiles smise di frequentare le loro case.  
Questo fatto lo fece preoccupare molto, ma sia Sam che sua madre tentarono di rassicurarlo: il bambino voleva solo passare più tempo possibile con la madre e suo padre aveva ceduto alla sua ostinazione, acconsentendo ad accompagnarlo in ospedale prima dell'inizio dei suoi turni alla stazione di polizia.  
Non era una situazione ottimale e spesso Stiles si rifiutava di andare a scuola per rimanere al capezzale della madre, ma nessuno se la sentiva di impedirglielo.  
Mentre preparavano la cena Talia gli aveva confidato che probabilmente la signora Stilinski non sarebbe sopravvissuta e quella sera si era ritrovato a piangere tra le braccia di Laura, sentendosi impotente davanti a una simile ingiustizia.  
Stiles era un bambino intelligente e buono, anche se un po' turbolento, e non trovava affatto giusto che dovesse affrontare una cosa del genere alla sua età.  
Quel che era peggio, Sam risentiva del dolore che provava il bambino, perché gli voleva un mondo di bene e lo vedeva un po' come il fratellino che le era stato strappato via. Il suo umore era più nero che mai e capitava che non toccasse cibo per giorni.  
Alexander non voleva darlo a vedere, ma era tremendamente preoccupato.  
Derek non sapeva bene come aiutare, ma tentava di fare del suo meglio, non lasciando mai l'amica da sola e ingegnandosi per far svagare Stiles le rare volte che passava del tempo con loro. Questo aveva diminuito di molto il tempo che trascorreva con Paige, e la ragazza non ne era affatto stata contenta, ma quando le aveva spiegato le sue motivazioni aveva cambiato completamente atteggiamento e aveva offerto tutto il suo supporto.  
Anche se le era grato per questo, non aveva mai accettato la sua offerta, perché Sam non si confidava con nessuno se non con lui e a Stiles la sua ragazza non sembrava piacere granchè.  
Lui e Sam iniziarono ad andare a trovare Claudia ogni sabato pomeriggio, anche se vederla così pallida e debole su un letto d'ospedale era un duro colpo tutte le volte. Era quasi impossibile riconciliare quella creatura smunta e malata con la donna bella e gioiosa che avevano conosciuto, e alle volte Derek faticava a respirare per via del forte odore di malattia e medicinali.  
Fu un grande sollievo per entrambi scoprire che, nonostante l'ambiente poco ideale, Stiles aveva fatto amicizia con il figlio di una delle infermiere. Non era stato facile saperlo solo per ore in una stanza d'ospedale, ma la presenza del giovane Scott li rincuorò.  
Sperava solo che tutto andasse per il meglio.  
***  
Accadde tutto durante la luna piena, perché la vita sapeva essere ironica in quel modo.  
Il loro solito campeggio notturno era stato cancellato, perché il raduno di Alpha assorbiva tutto il tempo di sua madre e ad essere sinceri nessuno era dell'umore giusto per divertirsi.  
Derek e Sam erano nel salotto di casa Hale, con la TV accesa su un programma che nessuno dei due stava seguendo. La ragazza aveva le gambe raccolte contro il petto e gli poggiava il capo contro una spalla, mentre lui aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle sue come faceva spesso con Paige.  
Peter rientrò in casa con addosso l'odore di un altro branco e in viso un'espressione soddisfatta che prometteva guai e quando il nipote si voltò perplesso a guardarlo gli scoccò un sorriso presuntuoso.  
"Dove sei stato?"  
"A parlare con Ennis."Gli rispose distratto togliendosi di dosso la giacca.  
Anche Sam si voltò a guardarlo corrugando le sopracciglia, "Non è uno degli Alpha venuto a parlare con Talia?"  
"Esattamente."  
"Che gli hai detto?"  
"Beh, caro nipote, devi sapere che quello che i cacciatori hanno ucciso era un suo Beta. Il caro Ennis si è quindi ritrovato con un membro in meno nel suo branco, una vera sfortuna, no? E così mi sono ritrovato a pensare..."  
Derek ispirò profondamente dal naso, sentendo una strana tensione formarsi alla bocca dello stomaco.  
"E mi sono ricordato della nostra chiacchierata, quella che Sam ha amabilmente interrotto. Mi sono detto, perché no? Allora ho raccontato ad Ennis della tua delicata situazione e pensa un po'? Lui ha accettato di porvi rimedio."Concluse con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Ringhiò come non aveva mai fatto prima e senza pensarci due volte si scagliò contro lo zio, mandando entrambi a sbattere contro la parete del corridoio.  
"DEREK!"  
Improvvisamente le mani possenti di suo padre gli furono addosso e quasi senza sforzo lo staccarono da Peter, non prima però che lo avesse riempito di artigliate e pugni.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?!"Ringhiò cercando di fuggire alla presa del padre.  
Sam e Laura gli furono accanto in un istante, toccandolo nel tentativo di calmarlo, mentre Emma si chinava sul fratello per vedere come stava.  
Peter gli sorrise soddisfatto, "Le ho dato appuntamento a scuola. Se tutto va come previsto entro stanotte la tua bella violoncellista diventerà un lupo mannaro."  
Sam smise di respirare per un attimo, mentre Derek si abbandonò tra le braccia del padre con un guaito.  
"Sei diventato pazzo?!"Trasecolò Emma, guardandolo come se non l'avesse mai visto prima.  
"Cosa ti è saltato in mente?!"Ringhiò James, "Se il morso viene rifiutato morirà!"  
Derek guaì più forte, atterrito dal solo pensiero.  
Peter aggrottò la fronte, preso alla sprovvista, e dopo poco sbiancò visibilmente.  
"Laura!"Abbaiò Sam, facendo sobbalzare tutti quanti, "Prendi le chiavi della macchina."  
Sua sorella guardò la ragazza per un istante, poi annuì e corse in cucina mentre lei tirava fuori il cellulare e inviava un breve messaggio. Fatto questo gli si parò di fronte e gli prese il viso tra le mani, stringendo quel che bastava per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Riprenditi. Potrebbe non essere troppo tardi, ok? Adesso tu, io e tua sorella andiamo a scuola e facciamo tutto il possibile per evitare un disastro, chiaro?"  
Quando non ricevette risposta immediata strinse ancora un po' la presa, "Chiaro?"  
Derek si ritrovò ad annuire in automatico, ma poi riconquistò le forze e annuì con più vigore, liberandosi dalla presa del padre.  
"Vengo anche io."Disse James, andando a pendere la propria giacca.  
Ma Sam scosse il capo con forza, "Finché non torna Talia penso sia meglio che tu e Emma restiate a tenere d'occhio Peter. Ho già avvertito Alexander, ci raggiungerà a scuola."  
Suo padre fu sul punto di protestare, ma poi sospirò e si disse d'accordo con lei. Laura ritornò in quel momento, si gettò addosso il suo giacchino e si precipitò fuori senza aspettarli, fregandosene di essere ancora in pigiama e pantofole.  
In quel momento Derek provò un profondo amore per sua sorella.  
***  
Il tragitto in macchina fu uno dei viaggi più brevi che avessero mai fatto, perché Laura guidava come una matta, ma a Derek sembrò comunque durare un'eternità.  
Arrivati al parcheggio della scuola Derek riconobbe subito la bicicletta usata da Paige e sia lui che la sorella percepirono la sua presenza nell'edificio.  
Non era sola.  
Tutti e tre si precipitarono a capofitto nell'atrio senza aspettare l'arrivo di Alexander e si affidarono all'olfatto di Derek per trovare la ragazza il più in fretta possibile.  
All'improvviso sentirono un urlo provenire dall'aula di musica e al licantropo si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Corsero a perdifiato in quella direzione e d'un tratto Laura, svoltando un angolo, si ritrovò addosso una Paige terrorizzata che urlò non appena si sentì afferrare per le spalle.  
Un ululato si levò dalla direzione da cui era arrivata.  
"Sam, portala al sicuro."Ordinò sua sorella passandola alla ragazza, "Io e Derek cercheremo di rallentare Ennis."  
Sam annuì seria e senza una parola trascinò via Paige per un braccio, sorda alle sue proteste isteriche.  
"Allora, qual è il piano?"Domandò a Laura una volta che furono soli, "Gli parliamo e tentiamo di scusarci per l'idiozia di Peter?"  
"Non penso basterà."Dissentì lei con espressione cupa, "Io c'ero quando ha scoperto la morte del suo Beta... E' andato su tutte le furie. Non si fermerà finchè non avrà un rimpiazzo."  
Derek sperò che Alexander arrivasse in fretta e si mise in posizione di difesa non appena avvertì l'avvicinarsi dell'Alpha.  
Non c'era possibilità che lui e Laura, seppur in due, riuscissero a tenergli testa, ma almeno potevano far guadagnare un po' di tempo a Sam e Paige. Con questo in mente non ci pensò due volte a scagliarsi in avanti con la sorella non appena gli occhi rossi del licantropo furono visibili.  
Lui andò al tappeto subito, respinto con un semplice pugno, ma Laura riuscì almeno a ferirgli un braccio, perché tra i due era sempre stata la più feroce durante gli allenamenti con i loro genitori.  
Ma la soddisfazione durò poco, perché lo squarcio si richiuse rapidamente senza lasciare traccia, e Ennis ridacchiò.  
"Voi due siete i figli maggiori di Alpha Hale, vero?"Si voltò verso Derek, "Tuo zio mi ha parlato di te, mi era parso di capire che saresti stato contento di questa soluzione."  
"Peter non sa quello che dice."Sputò lui, pulendosi il sangue dal naso.  
"Perché ti opponi? Tuo zio è forse un po' esaltato, ma ha ragione. Se la mordo io guadagnerò un nuovo membro nel mio branco e tu non dovrai più preoccuparti di essere lasciato. E' vantaggioso per entrambi."  
"E' scorretto."Sibilò infuriata Laura, premendo la propria spalla contro quella del fratello, "Le stai togliendo la possibilità di scegliere."  
"E allora? Scommetto che alla fine mi ringrazierà. Come potrebbe rifiutare la possibilità di diventare più forte, più veloce, quasi invincibile?"Argomentò Ennis con un ampio gesto delle mani.  
"Potrebbe non attirarla l'eventualità di diventare un animale come te."Berciò Derek senza poterselo evitare, perché l'impertinenza di Laura e Sam stava contagiando anche lui.  
L'Alpha ringhiò, decisamente offeso, e si avvicinò ad entrambi pronto a far male, ma si bloccò quando si ritrovò contro la gola il filo di una spada enorme.  
"Non penso tu voglia davvero inimicarti Talia. Ma se sarai così stupido da provare a far loro del male mi farà molto piacere tagliarti di netto la testa."Annunciò gelido Alexander.  
Alle sue spalle stavano Sam, visibilmente orgogliosa di suo zio, e Paige, pallida come un fantasma. Laura e Derek si appoggiarono l'una all'altro sospirando di sollievo, mentre Ennis deglutiva a stento e alzava le mani in segno di resa, tornando ad avere un aspetto umano.  
Alexander rimase in posizione per qualche altro istante, per rafforzare la minaccia appena fatta, poi rimise la spada nel fodero che portava sulla schiena e intimò al licantropo di andarsene.  
Ennis non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Derek aspettò di non riuscire più a percepire la sua presenza, poi si avvicinò a Sam e a Paige, allungando con esitazione una mano verso quella della ragazza.  
Lei lanciò un piccolo grido e si premette contro il muro, "Non toccarmi!"  
"Paige, lasciami spiegare..."Mormorò cercando di avvicinarsi.  
Ma lei scosse con veemenza il capo, addossandosi ancora di più alla parete.  
"Non voglio sentire niente!"Esclamò senza guardarlo negli occhi, "Sapevo che c'era qualcosa che mi nascondevi, ma non... Non pensavo fosse _questo_. I-io non posso sopportarlo, non posso!"  
Sam gli afferrò la mano prima che potesse provare di nuovo ad accostarsi alla ragazza, mentre Laura lo affiancava dall'altro lato. Derek dovette attingere al loro conforto e a tutto il suo orgoglio per non guaire disperato.  
"Dovreste tornare a casa, immagino che Talia vorrà parlare con voi."Sussurrò Alexander, spezzando il pesante silenzio, "Ci penso io a riaccompagnare la ragazza dai suoi genitori."  
Alla fine Peter aveva avuto ragione, Paige non lo accettava.  
***  
Talia lo avvolse in un abbraccio non appena misero piede in casa e lui guaì, lasciandosi stringere e affondando il volto contro il collo della madre.  
"Mi spiace tanto, cucciolo mio. Non avrebbe dovuto saperlo così."Gli mormorò contro i capelli.  
Lui guaì di nuovo, irrigidendosi poi quando sentì Laura ringhiare e i passi di Peter che si avvicinavano.  
"Derek..."Lo chiamò lo zio con voce contrita.  
"Vattene via!"Esclamò staccandosi da sua madre e voltandosi verso di lui.  
Si sarebbe sorpreso per il sincero senso di colpa che traspariva dal suo volto, ma in quel momento era troppo triste per fregarsene.  
Peter strinse le labbra in una linea netta, poi sospirò e raddrizzò le spalle.  
"Mi dispiace. Pensavo di fare qualcosa di buono... Ma sta' tranquillo, non succederà più."  
Detto questo lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi fece un cenno del capo e salì le scale.  
"Andrà via per un po'."Annunciò Talia con espressione severa, "Deve riflettere sulle sue azioni e Deucalion ha accettato di ospitarlo nel suo branco."  
Derek sperò non tornasse mai più.  
***  
Il giorno dopo rimase a casa, nascosto sotto un mare di coperte assieme a Sam e Laura.  
Peter venne a bussare alla porta della sua stanza, ma tutti e tre lo ignorarono e alla fine partì senza parlar loro.  
Derek non poteva credere che Paige lo avesse trattato in quel modo. Capiva perfettamente che fosse sconvolta, lo era lui stesso, ma era assolutamente ingiusto che se la fosse presa anche con lui. Che lo avesse considerato un animale alla stregua di Ennis.  
Sam sprizzava rabbia da tutti i pori e sapeva bene che, se solo glielo avesse chiesto, sarebbe andata a darle di santa ragione a Paige, esattamente come sua sorella.  
Ma lui voleva solo bloccare il resto del mondo per un po', leccarsi le ferite lasciate dal suo primo amore.  
Restarono nell'isolamento della sua camera fino a tardo pomeriggio, quando sua madre bussò alla porta.  
All'inizio ignorarono anche lei, ma quando il bussare continuò Laura sbuffò e uscì da sotto le coperte, andando ad aprire.  
Derek notò subito la nota di profonda tristezza nell'odore di sua madre, così come la notò la sorella.  
"Che succede?"Domandò preoccupata.  
Talia sospirò profondamente e sia Derek che Sam si tolsero le coperte di dosso e si alzarono in piedi, in allerta.  
"Durante la notte Claudia è peggiorata improvvisamente e..."Mormorò sua madre con voce tremante.  
Laura inspirò sonoramente e si portò una mano alla bocca mentre lui dovette sedersi sul letto, perché la testa prese a girargli.  
Sam rimase immobile per quella che parve un'eternità, poi si lasciò scivolare a terra con un unico, straziante suono strozzato.  
Non l'aveva mai vista piangere e lei una notte gli aveva confidato di non essere sicura di esserne più capace, dopo la strage della sua famiglia. Sentire quel verso, probabilmente la cosa più vicina a un pianto dopo anni, gli spezzò il cuore ancora di più.  
"Stiles..."  
"Sta venendo qui."Annunciò mesta Talia, "John ha detto di non volergli far sopportare i preparativi per... Per il funerale."  
Poi si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
"Era lì con lei..."Sussurrò con voce vuota.  
Derek dimenticò tutto quello che riguardava Paige e la sera precedente e si ritrovò sull'orlo delle lacrime al solo pensiero di quello che stava passando in quel momento Stiles.  
Il suono del campanello fu così inaspettato che li fece sobbalzare tutti quanti, Sam si alzò in fretta e furia e lui fece lo stesso, andando poi a stringere con forza la mano dell'amica mentre drizzava le orecchie per qualsiasi suono.  
Ascoltò i passi di suo padre avvicinarsi alla porta di casa e quando sentì che la apriva tirò leggermente la mano di Sam, iniziando a tirarla verso il piano inferiore.  
Si fermarono sull'ultimo gradino delle scale e osservarono in rispettoso silenzio i saluti sofferti tra padre e figlio.  
Il vice sceriffo era pallido come un lenzuolo e aveva uno sguardo vacuo, Stiles invece aveva il volto rosso di pianto e gli abiti e i capelli in completo disordine.  
Aspettarono che l'uomo uscisse riluttante dalla casa, poi Sam corse in avanti, si accucciò e avvolse il bambino in un abbraccio stritolante. Derek si avvicinò loro con passo più esitante, poi si abbassò anche lui e lo abbracciò a sua volta, schermandolo effettivamente alla vista.  
Stiles iniziò a piangere quasi subito e senza pensarci lui iniziò a strofinargli contro viso e mani, marcandolo, imitando sua madre quando voleva consolarlo.  
Comprese in quel momento che Stiles era parte integrante del branco, esattamente come Sam, e che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo a superare il dolore.  
Paige e tutto il resto non erano più importanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come si è visto, Paige non ha reagito molto bene alla scoperta del problemino mensile. Non siate troppo arrabbiati con lei, ho solo pensato che una reazione del genere fosse più adatta per una quattordicenne/quindicenne che è appena scampata alle fauci di una creatura mostruosa, soprattutto dopo che le è stato fatto credere che il suo ragazzo era d'accordo.  
> Vi accorgerete presto che non sono una grande fan del mondo in cui Jeff gestisce le cose, tutt'altro. :D  
> In secondo luogo, spero si sia notato il vago accenno al fatto che Deucalion non è impazzito ahahah Ho pensato che, considerando la presenza di Alexander, Gerrard non avrà avuto vita facile con i suoi piani. Perché Alexander è buono e caro, ma si fida dei cacciatori ancor meno di quanto facciano i lupi perché è umano e conosce le bassezze umane e ... Per un motivo che sarà spiegato più avanti. :D  
> Inoltre, Alexander non ha molta stima di Deaton perchè IO non ho stima di Deaton. Quindi quando sarà il momento lui e Sam non ci penseranno due volte a contestare le sue opinioni e le sue idee. Diciamocelo, non è normale che tutti seguano le sue istruzioni come cagnolino senza farsi delle domande.  
> Detto questo, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, mi scuso per i Claudia Feels e ringrazio come al solito per i kudos! CI vediamo venerdì prossimo, gente!


	5. Chapter 5

A scuola Paige lo ignorava.  
Se lo vedeva nei corridoi cambiava in fretta direzione e nelle classi che condividevano faceva in modo di sedersi il più lontano possibile da lui, sprizzando paura da tutti i pori.  
Derek era ferito da quel comportamento, ma non provò a parlarle per cambiare le cose. Al momento i suoi problemi di cuore gli parevano nulla in confronto al dolore e alla tristezza di Stiles.  
Due settimane dopo l'incidente la ragazza si trasferì in un'altra città e il licantropo si ritrovò più sollevato che addolorato.  
Paige era stata il suo primo amore, era vero, ma, come gli aveva detto una volta suo padre, ce ne sarebbero stati altri.  
***  
"Sei proprio sicuro?"Domandò corrugando la fronte.  
Stiles annuì con forza stringendo le mani sul bordo del basso sgabello, l'unico mobilio presente nel garage.  
"I capelli non sono poi così importanti..."Mormorò con voce assente, come se stesse ripetendo qualcosa che aveva sentito dire.  
Derek passò lo sguardo dalla testa riccioluta del bambino al rasoio elettrico che aveva in mano, poi sospirò e accese l'oggetto.  
Prima di iniziare a rasare la testa di Stiles si concesse una breve occhiata alle scatole di cartone con il nome di Claudia addossate contro la parete, strofinò un piede contro i giornali che avevano steso a terra, poi annuì e abbassò la mano.  
***  
Sam gli arrivò all'improvviso alle spalle, richiuse di colpo il suo armadietto e lo afferrò per l'avambraccio.  
"Che-?!"  
"Seguimi."Ordinò secca tirandolo con forza verso la fine del corridoio.  
Arrivarono in poco tempo nelle vicinanze dell'ufficio del preside e la ragazza li fece acquattare contro un muro per non essere visti.  
"Si può sapere che ti prende?"Borbottò lui massaggiandosi l'avambraccio, più per scena che altro.  
"Il padre di Stiles è nell'ufficio con il preside."  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Non ho bisogno di origliare per sapere di cosa parlano. L'altra sera un Omega si aggirava nei dintorni e la mamma ha fatto in modo che passasse per un puma di montagna. Di sicuro sarà qui per far fare al preside l'annuncio di un avvistamento."  
"Questo lo so anche io."Sbottò lei guardandolo male.  
"E allora che vuoi?!"Esclamò alzando le braccia al cielo.  
"Quando il vice sceriffo uscirà gli passeremo accanto, voglio che analizzi il suo odore."  
Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece per chiederle ulteriori informazioni, ma la porta dell'ufficio si aprì in quel momento e Sam si avviò spedita nel corridoio, costringendolo quasi a correre per riaffiancarla.  
Quando scorse l'uomo fece come gli era stato ordinato, inspirando discretamente col naso.  
Il vice sceriffo Stilinski odorava di molte cose: tristezza e malinconia, olio per pistole, colonia da uomo mista ad un più naturale e sottile odore di foglie e menta e... Sapeva discretamente di whisky.  
Sam svoltò in fretta un angolo e si girò verso di lui con un sopracciglio inarcato non appena furono nascosti dal muro.  
"Allora?"Domandò impaziente.  
"Odora di whisky... Non glielo avevo mai sentito addosso prima."  
L'amica letteralmente ringhiò, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa. Era un ringhio evidentemente umano, ma non per questo meno spaventoso.  
"Lo sospettavi?"Le chiese con una smorfia.  
Annuì incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Non puoi andare a casa sua e sbatterglielo in faccia."Disse con un sospiro, sapendo bene quanto impulsiva fosse, "Abbiamo quattordici anni, si sentirebbe talmente insultato che non ci ascolterebbe nemmeno se facessimo il discorso più sensato e inoppugnabile del mondo."  
"E allora che si fa? Gli permettiamo di rovinarsi con le sue stesse mani, lasciando Stiles totalmente da solo?!"Sbottò Sam iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro.  
"Ovviamente no. Non lo farei mai."Negò Derek, vagamente offeso, "Lo diremo a mia madre. E' più probabile che ascolti lei che due ragazzini."  
***  
La chiacchierata tra Talia e John non andò molto bene e per molti giorni nè lui, nè Sam ebbero notizie di Stiles.  
Derek iniziava a pensare di stare per impazzire dalla preoccupazione - e anche a temere che Sam lo trascinasse a casa degli Stilinski per fare irruzione... -, quando un pomeriggio Laura rientrò in casa con un sorriso enorme e un battito cardiaco familiare alle spalle. Derek non fece in tempo a precipitarsi fuori dalla cucina che Stiles gli si era già lanciato contro, abbracciandogli le gambe.  
"Non posso credere che qualcuno sia attualmente contento di vedere te e le tue sopracciglia, sai?"Scherzò Laura dirigendosi verso il frigo.  
Il fratello le fece la linguaccia, poi sollevò il bambino e lui si adattò immediatamente, aggrappandosi con braccia e gambe al suo torso come avrebbe fatto un koala. Derek inspirò profondamente e poggiò una guancia contro il capo rasato.  
"Penso che suo padre abbia buttato tutte le bottiglie di liquore che avevano in casa."Mormorò pianissimo sua sorella, in modo che solo lui potesse udirla.  
Ne fu immensamente sollevato.  
Sam arrivò poco dopo, probabilmente avvertita da Laura, con una cassetta di Batman e tutti e tre insieme si accomodarono sul divano in salotto per guardarlo. Pian piano la stanza si riempì degli altri membri della famiglia presenti in casa e tutti, senza eccezione, toccarono Stiles almeno una volta per lasciargli addosso l'odore del branco.  
***  
Stiles tornò a frequentare assiduamente le loro case, soprattutto la sua.  
Le elezioni per il posto di sceriffo si stavano avvicinando e suo padre si stava impegnando per essere eletto, in parte per pagare le spese mediche della moglie, e si sentiva molto più a suo agio a saperlo tra loro, che dentro una casa in cui il fantasma di Claudia rendeva difficile abitare.  
Il bambino passava anche molto tempo con il suo nuovo amico, Scott, e questo sembrava un bene per farlo tornare almeno in parte quello di prima.  
Ma Derek si trovava un po' a disagio quando lo sapeva a dormire dai McCall. Stiles faceva parte del branco, era considerato un cucciolo alla stregua di Cora, Richard e i loro cugini, e il suo lupo era convinto che potesse essere davvero sereno e felice solo con loro. Sam condivideva questo pensiero, perché nonostante fosse umana era sempre stata anche un po' lupo e comprendeva il loro modo di pensare.  
In più, il signor McCall non piaceva a nessuno dei due. L'olezzo di alchol sembrava esser diventato parte del suo odore naturale.  
Cora chiedeva spesso di poter rivelare il loro segreto al bambino e Derek era assolutamente d'accordo, ma la madre tentennava, diceva di voler aspettare che si riprendesse dalla perdita.  
***  
Il primo attacco di panico a cui assistettero avvenne in auto, mentre tornavano da scuola.  
Stiles aveva spiccicato appena due parole da quando lo erano andati a prendere e continuava a guardare fuori dal finestrino, quando all'improvviso lui e Laura percepirono il suo battito cardiaco aumentare in maniera preoccupante.  
"Stiles?"Lo chiamò perplesso, attirando l'attenzione di Sam che sedeva davanti.  
Il bambino aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì altro che il respiro affannato, e quando provò a posargli una mano sulla spalla si ritrasse di scatto, acquattandosi contro lo sportello. Derek ritirò la mano come se si fosse scottato, ricordandosi della reazione di Paige.  
"Lau, accosta."Disse Sam con voce tesa.  
Sua sorella obbedì immediatamente e, non appena l'auto si fu fermata, Sam si tolse la cintura di sicurezza e uscì dalla macchina, per poi precipitarsi ad aprire lo sportello di Stiles. Il bambino praticamente si lanciò fuori dal veicolo e si mise a sedere sul marciapiede con il capo abbassato tra le ginocchia.  
"Che gli succede?"Domandò preoccupata Laura.  
Derek si affiancò all'amica, osservando quel corpicino rannicchiato con qualcosa simile all'impotenza.  
"Un attacco di panico."Mormorò Sam a labbra strette, "John mi aveva avvertito che da un paio di settimane ne soffriva..."  
"Dio mio..."Sussurrò Laura passandosi una mano sul viso.  
"Che... Che possiamo fare per aiutarlo?"  
Con pazienza e più delicatezza possibile provarono alcuni metodi per aiutarlo a regolare il respiro, il tutto senza toccarlo, perché anche il minimo contatto sembrava farlo tornare al punto di partenza. Dopo mezz'ora Stiles riuscì finalmente a calmarsi e rientrò in macchina senza dire una parola nè guardarli, lo sguardo basso e un forte odore di vergogna addosso.  
Lo seguirono tutti e tre in silenzio, poi Sam sospirò e si sporse verso Laura, mormorandole di portarli a un negozio di giocattoli, e Derek sorrise.  
Il bambino li seguì perplesso dentro il negozio, per poi sgranare gli occhi quando si fermarono davanti ad un espositore pieno zeppo di spade giocattolo.  
"Te l'avevo detto che l'avremmo scelta insieme."Disse Sam con un sorriso quando si sentì il suo sguardo sorpreso addosso.  
Nessuno commentò il loro ritardo quando rientrarono a casa dopo quasi un'ora e mezza, con Stiles che abbracciava una spada di plastica più grande di lui e Laura che brandiva un'ascia bipenne rosa acceso.  
Quella sera Derek fece parecchie ricerche sugli attacchi di panico, prima di andare a dormire.  
***  
"Mi insegneresti a cucinare, zio James?"  
Suo padre, che era stato intento a tritare una cipolla fino a quel momento, fermò il coltello a mezz'aria e voltò il capo verso il bambino.  
"Come mai, cucciolo?"  
"Perché papà è un disastro in cucina e il dottore gli ha detto che ha il core-colesterolo alto e..."Abbassò il capo, osservandosi i piedi, "Era la mamma a cucinare tutto..."  
Derek poggiò immediatamente la mano sulla nuca di Stiles, iniziando a disegnare piccoli cerchi con il pollice, e James posò il coltello, girandosi completamente.  
"Sarà un vero piacere insegnarti a cucinare, piccolo."Disse mentre si avvicinava per carezzargli il capo, "Ti insegnerò anche alcune delle ricette segrete di famiglia."  
Stiles fece un gran sorriso, il primo dopo tempo, e a Derek improvvisamente la giornata parve più bella.  
***  
Un suono soffocato lo strappò dal mondo dei sogni.  
Frastornato sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre e si tolse la mano di Sam da sotto il naso, chiedendosi come ci fosse finita e, soprattutto, cosa lo avesse svegliato.  
Il suono si ripetè e questa volta riconobbe un singhiozzo trattenuto, proveniente in tutta probabilità dalla stanza di Cora.  
Dove dormiva Stiles.  
Si alzò senza pensarci due volte e uscì in corridoio a passo felpato, per non svegliare nessuno.  
Quando entrò nella stanza della sorella minore la trovò distesa su un fianco che dormiva della grossa, apparentemente sorda ai lamenti soffocati di Stiles - Cora aveva uno dei nasi migliori della casa, come loro padre, ma non s'impegnava a sviluppare allo stesso modo l'udito e quando dormiva sarebbe stata capace di non accorgersi neanche di una bomba.  
Il bambino si era irrigidito non appena aveva sentito la porta aprirsi e si era raggomitolato su se stesso, facendo finta di dormire profondamente.  
Derek si chiese con una stretta al cuore quante volte avesse fatto la stessa cosa a casa propria, quando ad aprire la porta della sua cameretta era suo padre.  
Con un sospiro si avviò verso il suo lato del letto e senza una parola lo prese in braccio, riuscendo a svegliare la sorella chissà per quale miracolo.  
"Che succede?"Chiese stropicciandosi un occhio con la mano.  
Il fratello le sorrise e le posò una carezza sul capo, mentre Stiles gli si rannicchiava addosso.  
"Stiles non sta tanto bene."Le mormorò con un'altra carezza, "Non è niente di grave, torna a dormire."  
Cora annuì assonnata e in un batter d'occhio si riaddormentò. Derek scosse il capo divertito e tornò in camera sua col bambino stretto tra le braccia, dove Sam li aspettava già con le coperte alzate.  
Si accomodarono in modo da avere Stiles tra di loro e per un po' nessuno di loro tornò a dormire. Poi il bambino cedette alla stanchezza dovuta al pianto e loro due lo seguirono poco dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signori, vi annuncio che venerdì prossimo non ci sarà aggiornamento. Non preoccupatevi (... seh), è solo per il periodo natalizio: devo attendere ai miei doveri sociali e voglio portarmi un po' avanti con la storia, prima di tornare a postare.  
> Il 9 Gennaio tornerà tutto come sempre, don uori <3


	6. Chapter 6

"Non mi piace."Sbottò Sam incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, staccando per la prima volta gli occhi dal libro di storia.  
"Di chi stai parlando, precisamente? Sono in parecchi a non piacerti."  
L'amica gli tirò uno scappellotto e gli fece la linguaccia.  
"Ha parlato Mister Simpatia... Intendo il nuovo arrivato."Disse indicando con un cenno del mento il campo di lacrosse.  
La squadra di lacrosse, che per qualche motivo era lo sport più popolare della scuola, si stava allenando già da un po', ma l'attenzione generale era concentrata, appunto, sul nuovo arrivato.  
Era un giapponese, si chiamava Itachi, o qualcosa del genere, e dopo una settimana dal suo arrivo era già stato adocchiato dal gruppo delle ragazze popolari, quelle che uscivano solo con i giocatori di lacrosse.  
Il fatto che fosse bravo a giocare, poi, lo rendeva ancora più ricercato.  
"E' perché gioca a lacrosse?"Le chiese con un ghigno.  
Sam arricciò il naso quasi disgustata e lui scoppiò a ridere.  
Derek non comprendeva l'entusiasmo generale per quello sport, anche perché preferiva di gran lunga il basket, ma l'amica lo detestava appassionatamente e i suoi commenti acidi erano diventati l'incubo del giovane Coach Finstock, che faceva loro anche economia.  
Persino in quel momento, al posto di controllare i suoi giocatori, l'uomo lanciava verso la loro direzione delle occhiate guardinghe.  
"Mi ha battuto."Borbottò Sam con un broncio.  
Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, "In che senso ti ha battuto?"  
L'amica si mosse sulla panca, decisamente agitata, "A ginnastica! Mi ha superato praticamente in tutto."  
Sgranò gli occhi sinceramente sorpreso. Con tutto l'allenamento a cui la sottoponeva Alexander, gli unici in grado di eguagliarla e superarla negli sport erano loro licantropi. Immediatamente concentrò i propri sensi sul ragazzo, alla ricerca dei tratti tipici della loro razza, ma lo trovò assolutamente umano.  
"Non è come me."Sussurrò alla ragazza.  
Lei annuì seria, "Lo immaginavo... Sospetto sia come me e Alexander, o per lo meno molto simile."  
"Ne hai parlato con tuo zio?"  
"Non vuole dirmi nulla."Sbuffò seccata.  
"Beh, allora non dev'essere così importante. Alexander non è il tipo da nascondere le cose."La rassicurò con una scrollata di spalle.  
Era vero. Anzi, alle volte l'uomo era fin troppo aperto.  
Derek non avrebbe mai dimenticato il discorso sul sesso sicuro che aveva fatto a lui, Laura e Sam.  
Mai.  
L'unica consolazione era stata l'assenza di Peter...  
"Odio non avere informazioni."Borbottò l'amica con un broncio.  
"Inizi a parlare come Stiles."Disse ridacchiando.  
Al sentire il nome del bambino Sam sorrise affettuosa.  
"A quanto pare ha trovato un nuovo amico."Annunciò con espressione divertita.  
"Ah, sì? E chi è?"  
Lei scosse il capo, "Non so... Immagino ne sapremo di più quando passeremo a prenderlo."  
Derek annuì, per poi imbronciarsi perché Sam adesso aveva la patente.  
E Alexander le aveva regalato una Cadillac d'epoca bellissima, oltre che una spada su misura.  
Sam, che sapeva bene a cosa stava pensando, sguazzò allegramente nella sua invidia.  
***  
Sam schizzò fuori dall'auto prima ancora che lui avesse percepito i rumori tipici di una zuffa tra bambini. In un attimo fu al suo fianco e immediatamente agguantò un ragazzino dai capelli biondi per il retro della maglietta, mentre lei faceva lo stesso con l'altro e lo voltava verso di sé.  
"Cosa credi di fare moccioso?!"Gli ringhiò in faccia furiosa.  
Seriamente, alle volte si ritrovava a dubitare di essere lui il licantropo tra i due.  
Entrambi i bambini li guardarono atterriti, mentre Stiles se ne rimaneva in disparte con i vestiti sporchi e stropicciati e lo sguardo basso.  
"Fareste meglio ad andarvene."Sbottò minaccioso Derek, mostrando un accenno di zanne.  
I due sgranarono gli occhi in maniera quasi comica e corsero via il più velocemente possibile.  
L'amica li guardò battere in ritirata come un falco, poi si voltò verso Stiles e gli posò una mano contro la guancia.  
"Tutto bene?"Gli chiese apprensiva.  
Il ragazzino si scostò brusco dal tocco, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati a terra.  
"Non è successo niente."Borbottò avviandosi verso la macchina.  
" _Gille..._ "Mormorò aggrottando la fronte.  
"Ho detto che non è successo nulla!"Esclamò rosso in volto.  
L'odore della vergogna arrivò all'olfatto sviluppato di Derek come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Con un sospiro bloccò Sam, che stava già tentando di riafferrare il ragazzino, e scosse il capo alla sua espressione interrogativa.  
"Lascia stare."Le sussurrò stringendole per un istante la spalla.  
Lei sembrò sul punto di protestare, poi sbuffò e annuì con aria mesta.  
Il viaggio verso casa Ullyot fu silenzioso e teso e quando entrarono Alexander si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio in una tacita domanda. La nipote rispose con una vaga scrollata di spalle mentre saliva con Stiles al piano di sopra e per un po' in casa non si udirono che passi incerti.  
Qualche minuto dopo Stiles scese per primo, con addosso degli abiti puliti e un aria molto più rilassata.  
Derek trattenne a stento un sospiro di sollievo al vedere i due comportarsi normalmente, perché per un po' aveva temuto che l'episodio avesse creato delle tensioni. Ma Stiles e Sam si volevano bene come fratelli e la ragazza più di chiunque altro poteva capire cosa stava passando il bambino.  
"Ho deciso che non sposerò più Lydia Martin."Annunciò ad un certo punto Stiles.  
Alexander alzò gli occhi dalla sua macchina da scrivere - sì, utilizzava ancora un cosa del genere - e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia in una ridicola espressione sorpresa.  
Sam piegò leggermente il capo di lato, "Come mai?"  
Da quando lo conoscevano, Lydia Martin e la sua perfezione erano uno dei suoi argomenti di conversazione preferiti, insieme al suo geniale piano per conquistarla e costruire una famiglia insieme a lei. Per un bambino della sua età, aveva delle idee piuttosto chiare.  
Stiles arricciò il naso in un'espressione oltraggiata assolutamente adorabile, "Ha trattato male Scott e ha riso alle battute di Jackson sul mio zaino di Batman. E' cattiva quanto lui! E poi non piace a Sasuke... Ma a Sasuke non piace quasi nessuno."  
"Sasuke è il bambino nuovo, giusto?"Chiese Alexander con aria divertita.  
Uh. Probabilmente era il fratello di Itachi, in una cittadina come Beacon Hills non poteva essere una coincidenza che avessero entrambi un nome giapponese.  
"... Ma Sasuke non voleva dire 'scoiattolo'?"Domandò sottovoce all'amica, preso da un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
Lei annuì trattenendo una risatina, "E Itachi se non sbaglio significa 'donnola'."  
Ugh. I genitori di quei due dovevano essere dei tipi un po' sadici...  
"Sì!"Trillò illuminandosi il bambino, "E' arrivato qui con il fratello e conosce le arti marziali! Non parla molto, però sa un sacco di cose sui serpenti e i falchi - anche più di Lydia!- e gli piacciono i pomodori."  
"Oddio."Mormorò inorridita Sam, "Un bambino a cui piacciono i vegetali. Lo dicevo io che c'era qualcosa di sospetto in Uchiha."  
Derek le lanciò un'occhiata di sbiego, "Ti ricordo che tu a nove anni amavi già l'haggis, non hai diritto di parlare."  
"Ma è buono."Ribatté lei con un broncio.  
"E' stomaco di pecora. Riempito con le interiora di suddetta pecora."Disse disgustato.  
Aveva uno degli odori più forti e fastidiosi che avesse avuto la sfortuna di incontrare. Non riusciva a capire come i due scozzesi riuscissero a mangiarlo senza vomitare.  
"Piace anche a tuo zio."Gli ricordò Sam.  
"Solo perché non sente il suo odore forte come me e gli altri."  
"Ha il raffreddore?"Chiese incuriosito Stiles, facendo sobbalzare entrambi.  
"E-eh? C-chi?"Balbettò molto brillantemente.  
Accidenti. Ogni tanto dimenticava che il bambino non sapeva niente del loro segreto. Lui e Sam continuavano ad insistere, ma sua madre tentennava ancora.  
Alexander, da uomo profondamente malvagio qual era, rise sotto i baffi e non andò in loro soccorso.  
"Lo zietto Andrew! Hai detto che non sente gli odori come te, ha il raffreddore?"Chiarì sempre più incuriosito il bambino.  
Lo zio dell'amica si alzò di colpo borbottando di dover andare in bagno, ma Derek poté sentirlo benissimo lasciarsi andare alle risate appena uscito dalla cucina.  
"Proprio così!"Intervenne Sam con una risatina isterica, "E ha il naso talmente rosso da somigliare a Rudolf la renna!"  
Stiles rise a quel paragone e i due amici si rilassarono impercettibilmente.  
"Ci stavi dicendo di... Sasuke, giusto?"Lo incoraggiò con un sorriso vagamente tirato.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Stiles abbandonò l'inquisizione sullo zio Andrew e si ributtò con entusiasmo nel discorso precedente.  
Adesso avrebbe dovuto convincere suo zio ad ammalarsi...  
***  
Il giorno dopo Sam corse in direzione della scuola come se stesse partecipando ad una gara di rally - ok, forse stava esagerando, ma andava sicuramente ad una velocità più elevata di quella che si adattava ad una cittadina come Beacon Hills. Derek era convinto che non li avesse fermati nessun poliziotto solamente perché tutti sapevano che la Cadillac d'epoca apparteneva alla babysitter del figlio del probabile futuro sceriffo.  
Nessuno di loro scherzava quando diceva che Sam era protettiva e possessiva quanto un lupo.  
La ragazza aveva appena parcheggiato in maniera piuttosto azzardata ed era pronta a lanciarsi fuori dall'auto, quando si accorsero che i due ragazzini che il giorno prima avevano visto infastidire Stiles, più un terzo dalla faccia rotonda, se la stavano già dando a gambe levate e uno di loro... Zoppicava?  
Scambiandosi un'occhiata interdetta uscirono dalla macchina e si avvicinarono a Stiles, che aveva al suo fianco uno Scott dall'espressione basita.  
Stiles invece aveva la stessa espressione ammirata di quando vedeva Batman mettere K.O i cattivi e la stava rivolgendo al ragazzino davanti a lui, impegnato a spolverarsi i pantaloni.  
Aveva la stessa età degli altri due e i tratti tipicamente asiatici, anche se era decisamente pallido, quando si reputò abbastanza pulito alzò lo sguardo e puntò i profondi occhi neri su di lui e Sam.  
L'amica sussultò visibilmente, arrivando anche a fare un piccolo passo indietro. Derek non la biasimava, quel ragazzino possedeva lo stesso sguardo di Sam il primo giorno che l'aveva incontrata.  
"Lui è Sasuke!"Esclamò allegro Stiles, andando ad abbracciare la ragazza.  
Lei si sforzò di sorridere, "Lo avevo immaginato."  
"Che cosa c'è, Scott?"Chiese Derek, notando l'espressione ancora incredula dell'altro ragazzino.  
Scott sembrò scuotersi dal suo stato di mutismo, "Ha picchiato Jackson e gli altri! Uno di loro zoppicava!"  
Derek si voltò a guardare incredulo Sasuke, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò seccato.  
"Ci sono andato leggero."Sbottò annoiato, "La gamba di quell'idiota smetterà di fargli male in un paio d'ore."  
"Oh."Mormorò Scott, in qualche modo tranquillizzato, "Hai usato il judo?"  
Sasuke sembrò sul punto di picchiarlo per quell'inaccuratezza, ma una mano pallida gli si posò sul capo e lui s'irrigidì.  
"Cosa ti ho detto sull'usare le nostre tecniche contro gli altri?"Sospirò Itachi, affiancandolo.  
Sam fece una specie di salto all'indietro e guardò in cagnesco il nuovo arrivato, che si limitò a fissarla con espressione neutra.  
Aveva proprio ragione lei, era strano forte.  
"Sam!"La richiamò Stiles, "Domani Sasuke può venire a studiare con me?"  
Lei gli sorrise e gli carezzò il capo, "Per me va bene, _gille_ , ma dovresti chiedere anche a suo fratello, mh?"  
"Non c'è problema."Disse immediatamente Itachi, "E se vuole settimana prossima verrà da noi."  
"Lo farò sapere a suo padre."Replicò un po' bruscamente l'amica, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio a lui e aggrottare la fronte a Stiles.  
Itachi annuì, apparentemente per niente turbato, e dopo un breve saluto lui e il fratellino se ne andarono.  
"Sembravate cane e gatto."Mormorò divertito all'amica.  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospinse Stiles e Scott verso la macchina.  
***  
"Qual è l'ultimo ingrediente della lista?"Borbottò rigirandosi il foglio tra le mani, "Dio, di chi è stata l'idea di lasciarla scrivere a Dickie? Quel marmocchio ha la calligrafia di una gallina."  
Cosa c'era scritto, banana? O era panna?  
Per come era scritto male poteva benissimo essere radicchio.  
"Proprio come suo fratello maggiore."Rise Sam, dandogli una leggera spinta con un fianco mentre passava.  
Lui le fece una linguaccia e lei si allontanò verso la sezione delle bevande con una risata.  
John era stato eletto sceriffo - con sorpresa di nessuno, perché era bravo nel suo lavoro e tutti amavano John. - il giorno prima e sua madre aveva deciso di fare una piccola festa privata a casa loro per celebrare l'evento. Ovviamente, tutti quanti erano stati coinvolti nell'organizzazione e l'onere della spesa era toccata a lui, Laura e Sam, mentre i più piccoli aiutavano ad addobbare e suo padre e la zia Emma governavano la cucina.  
Sua madre... Beh, sua madre dava ordini a destra e a manca, com'era ovvio.  
Con un sospiro ripiegò il foglietto e se lo mise in tasca, decidendo di andare a caso. Tanto si trattava di una festa i cui partecipanti erano per la maggior parte licantropi, sarebbe andata bene qualsiasi cosa, purché fosse cibo.  
Stava svoltando verso la sezione della macelleria, perché avere più carne era sempre una buona cosa, quando andò a sbattere contro qualcuno e per un momento fu assalito da un profumo piuttosto forte.  
"Mi scusi."Borbottò cercando di non starnutire.  
"Oh, tesoro. Con un viso del genere non hai bisogno di chiedere scusa."Mormorò divertita una voce femminile.  
Derek arrossì furiosamente e si ritrovò a boccheggiare, perché di fronte a lui stava la ragazza più bella che avesse mai visto. Aveva i capelli biondo scuro raccolti in una coda ordinata e un trucco leggero che attirava l'attenzione sulle labbra piene, di un rosa artificiale acceso.  
Aveva un fisico da paura, messo in risalto dalla maglia a collo alto priva di maniche e già dalla sua postura si notava la differenza di età, forse era anche più grande di Laura.  
Gli occhi erano di un verde che tendeva quasi al nocciola e ... Oh, lo stavano squadrando con aria compiaciuta.  
"I-io..."Balbettò, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
La sconosciuta gli sorrise divertita e gli diede un colpetto sulla guancia.  
"Ci si vede in giro, tesoro."Disse superandolo con passo lievemente ancheggiante.  
Derek si ritrovò a fissare le sue spalle fin quando non sparirono dietro uno scaffale.  
"Der, che stai facendo?"Chiese dietro di lui Laura, facendolo sobbalzare.  
"Niente!"Esclamò arrossendo di nuovo.  
Laura lo guardò con espressione scettica e Sam scrollò le spalle, prendendolo sotto braccio e trascinandolo via.  
"Avrà visto una bella ragazza, sai com'è fatto. Adesso sbrighiamoci, altrimenti vostra madre si arrabbierà."  
Derek le seguì con aria assente, ripensando alla sconosciuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il ritardo, ma ho avuto una settimana impegnatissima D:  
> Come penso tutti abbiate intuito, è arrivata LEI. Nonostante abbia scritto io il capitolo, mi sento di citare Baymax e dire "Ohnoh".  
> Inoltre ho una brutta notizia da darvi. Purtroppo gli impegni scolastici iniziano ad aumentare per me (frequento una scuola paritaria e questo vuol dire che l'esame di maturità per me è praticamente doppio D:) e, in aggiunta, la mia scuola ha deciso di fare una serata di gala ( sì, avete letto bene) a Marzo e noi studenti adesso saremo divisi tra compiti e lezioni di ballo/musica/canto. Halp.  
> Questo, mie care zucchine fritte (?), per dire che d'ora in poi posterò ogni due settimane o più, purtroppo dipenderà dalla situazione.  
> Ma tornando a cose piacevoli, come sempre ringrazio per i Kudos e vi invito caldamente a commentare <3  
> EDIT: mi sono accorta solo ora degli innumerevoli errori di battitura, chiedo immensamente perdono. ._.'


	7. Non è un capitolo, purtroppo

Signori miei, mi spiace per l'immenso ritardo e il mancato aggiornamento, ma ho un annuncio da farvi.   
Intendo mettere la fantiction in Hiatus, perché purtroppo la vita reale non mi lascia neanche il tempo di scrivere. D:  
Come vi avevo già detto, la mia scuola prevede un gala a fine Marzo e esami di maturità doppi. Ebbene, adesso ci si è anche aggiunto uno spettacolo a Maggio in cui io (non so se per sfiga o meno...) sono la protagonista principale, nonostante non l'abbia chiesto e non abbia mai recitato in vita mia D:  
Dunque ho: un gala a Marzo in cui dovrò ballare un valtzer e un foxtrot (io inciampo anche quando sto ferma, non so cosa uscirà fuori...), fare un discorso che non ho neanche iniziato a preparare e intrattenere con un altro paio di persone un gruppo di americani di una scuola gemellata alla nostra; a Maggio uno spettacolo teatrale; ad Aprile gli esami di ammissione e infine la Maturità.  
La gioia.  
Mettiamoci anche l'ansia di finire i programmi, la ricerca infinita di un vestito per il gala e il mio bellissimo vizio di dormire poco o nulla, e come risultato abbiamo che non sono riuscita a scrivere un decimo di quello che avrei voluto. D:  
E' principalmente colpa mia, non avrei dovuto iniziare a postarla adesso ma aspettare, e per questo mi scuso. D:   
Detto questo, ci rivediamo possibilmente a fine Maturità, sperando che sia riuscita a scrivere qualcosa di decente nel frattempo.  
Con un altro vagone di scuse, vi ringrazio dei kudos e vi do appuntamento a quest'estate. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire, questa è la prima volta che pubblico una mia storia su AO3 e sono un po' nervosa. °A° Fisime mentali a parte, tutto questo nasce perché sono dell'idea che Derek abbia bisogno di un po' di affetto nella sua vita e, visto che Jeff non vuole darglielo in maniera decente, voglio provarci io. E per farlo ho scelto il mio primo OC in assoluto, perché Sam è esattamente il tipo di persona che adorerebbe il volto perennemente imbronciato di Der.  
> Spero piaccia a qualcuno <3  
> E, giusto per dirvelo, il titolo alternativo di questa cosuccia è Der&Sam alla riscossa.


End file.
